Radioactive
by Chibi America
Summary: Alfred Jones; mysterious, boisterous and aloof, captures Arthur Kirkland's attention from the moment he sees the delinquent the first day of boarding school. Human AU; Full summary inside. *Rated T for language* Title change as of October 5th, 2013
1. I'm waking up to ash and dust

**Hello there again! :D I thought I'd actually work a new project. No real content warnings except foul language. **

* * *

_**Full Summary:**_

_**Alfred Jones; mysterious, boisterous and aloof, captures Arthur Kirkland's attention from the moment he sees the delinquent the first day of boarding school. He's the one bright place where cell phones are forbidden, all the students are screwups, and security cameras watch your every move.**_

_**Except Alfred wants nothing to do with Arthur. He goes out of his way to make that very clear. But the Briton can't let it go. Drawn to him with everything that's in him, Arthur has to find out what Alfred is so desperate to keep secret...even if it kills him.**_

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS! ****(Axis-Powers, World Series, The Beautiful World, The manga, etc.) **Just my own writing. All credit goes to the following:  


**Manga:  
Written by: Hidekaz Himaruya  
Published (Japanese): Gentosha  
Published (English): (Canada, USA) Tokyopop (2010-1011) RightStuf (2012-Present)  
Magazine: Comic Birz  
**

**Anime:  
Manga Credit: Hidekaz Himaruya  
Director: Bob Shirohata  
Licensed: (Australia) Madam Entertainment (Canada, USA) Funimation (United Kingdom) Manga Entertainment**

* * *

A young, scruffy-haired blond cursed under his breath as he kept alert. He looked at every inch, heard every sound, plotting escape.

No use. Absolutely no use.

Even if he tried to jump out the window, he'd be caught and no doubt, punished. There was simply no way out of this, it irked the boy to no end. A Kirkland always found a way out.

His head spun as he took a glance at the guards at either side of the bus, their fat faces peering at him like he was fresh meat. With a sigh, the troubled teen sunk into his seat. This was surely to be a horrid near future.

No escape.

He pressed a skinny, pale arm to his cheek, propping himself up by his elbow. No. Arthur Kirkland was not scared of an obnoxious, idiotic American! No sir he was not!

With a new, fiery vigor the Briton jumped up from the bus seat, only to topple backwards in place when the bus ran over a pot hole. He heard the faint snickering from the men who were watching him, only igniting his fury. "You fat assed twats! Shut the hell up!" Arthur yelled, crossing his arms as his face heated.

In response, he got nothing but silence. The job of the guards was to ensue safety and to make sure the juvenile delinquent didn't make a run for it. Not to hold conversation. Of course, this only brought forth more flames to Arthur, making it difficult to keep himself collected.

Thick eyebrows furrowed together, showing pent up rage. His fingers clutched tightly to the dingy-blue bus seat, knuckles turning white from the pressure. "Damn it all..." He whispered to himself very lightly, letting a tear fall. It would be a while till he got to see his family again. They were back in England. They were home...and he was on a bus, just short from earning time in juvy. He quickly dried his eyes, knowing that he'd have to be tough as ever if he didn't want to be pushed around in the place he was heading.

Three hours later, the bus came to a halt. A large, rough palm came down upon Arthur's shoulder, shaking till he abruptly awoke. "What the bloody hell!" he shouted, slapping tiredly at the guard's chest till he backed away.

"Sorry 'bout that, boy. Time to go." His gruff voice sounded, allowing the delinquent to gather what little he was allowed to bring. The man immediately handed him a pamphlet, loading everything off the bus.

Arthur was rushed, though as they marched him forward towards a heavily guarded building, he took it upon himself to open the pamphlet and take a peek.

'Therapeutic Boarding School For Troubled Teens.' Arthur only groaned with distaste, mumbling to himself. "Therapeutic my ass. This hell hole looks to be the farthest thing from relaxing." The gates alone were padded and stripped with electrical wire. Obviously, once you were in, you weren't getting out till said otherwise.

'Customised therapeutic-educational opportunities to stop the "downward spiral" - Grades 9-12'

He shrugged, letting out a yawn. Anything was better than Juvenile Detention. That was literal prison to an extent, somewhere he never wanted to go. "Um, Might I ask where the hell we are? I wasn't told a damn thing and haven't the slightest clue where this is." He asked the guard, looking up at his tensed figure.

"You're in Utah. That's all ya' need to know, kiddo."

"Oh, I see..." The english teen looked around at the grass, deeming this the last bit of freedom he was getting till senior year.

Once in the building, Arthur was sent directly to the front office where he waited at a chair with the guard continuously staring at him. Every now and then, the Briton had to make contact with the man just to see if he'd blink. "You're job must be tiring." He put in a slight, snobby tone. "I don't think there's been a day in years where I haven't been watched."

"Sorry, it's what I get paid for." That deep, scratchy voice heaved once again.

"Are you always this nice to the delinquents?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

There was a moment of complete silence as the guard seemed to just think. "Depends on whether or not I think a boy actually belongs here."

Arthur blinked, though the slightest smile appeared. No one had ever thought him more than a trouble maker...could he be better? "But...what if that boy that doesn't belong...he just...he gets so angry..."

"I don't know, boy. All one can do, is face the music and fix his mistakes." The guard pointed to the principle's door when 'Arthur Kirkland' was called by the secretary. "Go on. Face it. This is only the beginning. Just remember every beginning starts with another beginning's end. You get to choose the next beginning you face." It was a short conversation, but a meaningful one.

Arthur wasn't sure if he understood all that, but he did understand it was time to make the next two years of his life suck ass. He nodded pertly, walking over to the principle's door as the guard took his leave.

He let out a sigh as he paused, fiddling with the doorknob. The secretary's voice cleared, "Hurry Mr. Kirkland." She said, her tone too peppy for her own good.

"Um...y-yes. Sorry..." Arthur mumbled, opening the door to see yet another plump man behind the desk. Were all American men this obese?

"Take a seat...er..." The figure looked down at a piece of paper to confirm the teen's name. "Arthur. Yes?"

"That would be me." Arthur rolled his eyes, plopping down in the chair and slouching like he was all that. He looked at the man's name tag, reading golden letters that inscribed 'David Nix'.

"The government has enrolled you previously, I expect that you know why you're here."

"Yes. I think going to a trial for three hours was plenty enough information, thank you."

The principle was annoyed by the attitude, though didn't say anything. "Alright then. My name is Mr. Nix. Here's your schedule, you will be roomed with one other male student." He handed Arthur the printed out paper with his classes and room numbers on it and a school map. They went over school regulations and rules, then Arthur was assigned a school uniform.

It was a simple white button-up dress shirt, navy blue blazer and grey, pressed slacks. The blond frowned at its composition, seeing that it wasn't even remotely close to his more punk-style clothing. "I have to wear this shit?" He looked up at his principle with a countenance of disgust.

The brown-haired man pertly adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat. "Mr. Kirkland, I expect that you will mind your language around authority. That is unacceptable." He said sternly, staring at Arthur with bottomless hazel eyes.

"Whatever." The boy crossed his arms, sulking. "You can't make me do anything! What if I don't want to wear it fat ass?"

"Mm-hmm, you'll wear it anyway. Just behave." David took the phone on his desk, asking for someone in guidance to come help the new student find his room.

Arthur only leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the principle's desk. He smirked, the thrill of getting to piss someone off being all he needed to make this fun.

~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~

After getting scolded for apparently sending Mr. Nix's papers flying across the room, Arthur was escorted to what he would call home for the next two years. "Hmm...what a nuisance. The old bat." he grumbled, his mood sultry.

However, he didn't notice the other teen in his room, jumping when he heard the snobby "Who the hell are you?"

Arthur whipped around, glaring at what he assumed would be his new room mate. "None of your business, you American jit." He huffed, jumping down on the bed. He dug out his cell phone from the small backpack he was allowed to bring, flicking aimlessly at the touch screen.

"Pfft." The younger student scoffed. "So you're the stupid newbie I'm stuck with. You think you're tough don't 'ya? You know, they do weekly inspections. They'll go through all your shit and take away anything electronic."

The Briton palled. "How lovely. I'll just have to go steal it back then."

"You've got some nerve, dude. And huge fucking eyebrows. Did your mommy knit those for you?"

Oh no. He did NOT just insult his eyebrows. Arthur immediately shot up. "Bullocks, you bloody idiot! First off, my name is not dude! Second, If you insult my eyebrows again, I swear I'll skin you alive and bury you under the floor!"

The other merely smiled menacingly at the outburst. "Then what is your name? Because...I'd watch the security cameras if I were you."

Arthur blushed at that, groaning as he threw himself at the bed. "Damn! I can't go anywhere where I'm not being watched!" He kicked his feet in a pissed off temper, grinding his teeth together in pure anger.

After a few minutes, he collected himself, sighing as he sat up. "My name is Arthur. You?"

"Alfred."

They sat there in silence for a long time, Alfred staring at the ceiling as Arthur dicked around on his phone while he still could. They were happy this way, each minding their own business. Though, half an hour later, a bell rang, leaving Arthur as confused as ever.

"What was that?"

"Just follow the others. I've got my own stuff to deal with." The American snapped, walking smoothly out the door. "Make sure you're in uniform."

~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~

Alfred sprinted down the hall as soon as he got out the door, trudging through waves of juveniles. He had a saddened look on his face as he pounded into a certain silver-haired student. "Gil! Dude, is it true? I heard from Francis that you were leaving!"

Said student by the name of Gilbert Beilchmidt, sighed as he gave his friend a tight, quick hug. "_Ja. Mein...Mein Vater..._" He choked on his words, trying to find a smile, failing at hiding his emotions. "'He died in a plane crash last weekend...and I'm the only family member who's left to take care of _mein bruder._ I have to go to court for my case..."

No longer could the German leave it in. His hands flew to his face, covering up the tears that were beginning to release. "I-If they deny me permission to take community service to make up for my time here..._mein klein bruder_ will be put in foster care...they're going to take him from me, Al! I won't ever get to see him!"

Alfred's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to do. "No...I'm sure they'll understand, they can't deny it! That would just be...that would be cruel!"

"I want to go back to _Deutschland!_ I want to go back to _mein bruder!_"

The American sighed, patting his friend on the back. "Come on, let's go to lunch, alright. It'll be fine, you're going to see your little brother again. I can feel it." He shot those worn red eyes a toothy smile.

"You really think so?" Gilbert questioned with a worried tone. He missed his little brother so much. "Al, what I did back in Germany...I can't say it was worth it..." He looked down at his feet, trying to hide remorseful sobs.

"None of us can, bro...none of us can..."

"You know...there's a quote in my country...you might know it." Gilbert spoke, his spirits becoming lifted. "Paradise is locked and bolted...We must make a journey around the world to see if the back door has perhaps been left open." He chuckled lightly, turning to look at Alfred in the eyes. "Maybe...maybe I'll find that back door, don't you think that would be awesome?"

Alfred nodded, his own laughter not far behind as they sped up a bit. "Yeah! Hey, wanna race to the cafeteria?"

"Do you have to ask _mein Freund?_ _Ja,_ let's go!" The albino replied with a new spunk in his tone, ignoring every teacher who told him not to run in the halls.

~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~

Arthur shyly went out of the room, trying to navigate and follow the crowd. It was going swimmingly, that is, till a very rude individule stormed past him, practically toppling him over.

"_Cazzo!_ Move out'a of the way, _idiota!_"

The Briton's eyes narrowed, stomping up to the brunette and grabbing his arm. "I believe you meant excuse me." He growled out, feeling as though he could pop a vein.

The teen seemed to thrash, trying to yank himself free as he cursed in rapid Italian. Arthur hadn't the slightest clue what he was saying. "Do you speak English you ninny?"

"_Si!_ Of course I speak'a English you asshole! Now let'a me go!"

"Not till you apologize for being so obscene!"

"No, no, no! Just let'a me go, _bastardo_!"  
Arthur grabbed the Italian's wrist, jerking it and twisting it behind his back. He pushed his arm upward, looking as if he'd rip the poor boy's limb off if he didn't get a proper response.

With a terrified squeal, the boy quickly noticed he'd fucked with the wrong kid. "_Mi scusi!_ I-I'm sorry! Let'a me go!" He begged, a splitting pain shooting through his body. "It's not supposed to bend that way! S-Stop, dammit!"

Feeling as if he'd achieved something grand, Arthur let go of his grip on the frantic student and smiled. He pat the other's head, as if his mood had changed entirely. "Since you were so rude as to push right past me like that, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The Italian stared at Arthur like he had to be kidding. "Why would you...er...what the fuck ever...my name is Lovino, bastard." He stated, rubbing his arm to try to soothe the uncomfortable throb.

"Well then, hello. I'm Arthur." The youngest Kirkland held out his hand, expecting Lovino to shake it.

Being that he was afraid of the blond, Lovino happily chose to do so. "_Ciao..._" he muttered softly, fighting back the urge to run away and cry.

Arthur chose to act as if nothing had just happened, though a fiery glint was still present in his pupils. "Hmm, I've seen a lot of other foreigners here today. I guess I'm not the only one."

"_Si._"

It was quiet for some time, the two walking through halls and sharing only short snippets of conversation till they got to the lunch room. "Oh...so this is what that bell rang for..." Arthur said to himself, looking around.

He had noticed that the boy he was walking with seemed to have run off as soon as he got the chance. He chuckled lightly, planning on tracking him down just to bug the little Italian. Yes...Maybe, he could have a little fun without being caught. He just had to have it before his first possession scan.

* * *

**That puts an end to the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think. Really...I want to know someone actually reads this crap before I attempt to continue it. **

**I don't want to be talking to myself. That's weird. **

*******Chibi America*******

**Edited as of 9/26/2013**


	2. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

**This is a really short chapter, but I needed to end here. My goal is to show no more than two views per chapter till Alfred and Arthur meet up again. Bare with me please.**

* * *

**As usual, I don't own Hetalia! Specific copyrights contained in Chapter 1!**

* * *

Alfred bounded into the lunch room, laughing his ass off. "Ha, I knew I'd beat ya', dude!" He said obnoxiously, trying to help his friend forget about his troubles. It was the least he could do, seeing how depressed the pale German was mere minutes ago.

"_Verdammt_...that's only because I tripped!" Gilbert scoffed, running into the large cafeteria and skidding across the linoleum before coming to a crisp halt. "I don't see how your fat ass can move so fast."

In turn to the snide remark, Alfred shook his posterior in the albino's face with loud, booming laughter. "You'll 'hafta take that back now, bro!"

Gilbert developed a wide smirk on his face, poking his friend in the forehead before sprinting ahead with impressing agility. "Only if your not-awesome face beats me to the lunch line!"

Alfred soon stormed after the other delinquent. "Hey, get back here ya' little shit!" He yelled, getting a nasty look of distaste from a janitor. If there weren't policeman lining the perimeter of the spacious area, The American wouldn't have thought twice about socking the bastard in the face just for looking at him funny.

Gilbert snickered to himself as he got his victory, leaping into the line and bursting into a glorious grin of triumph. "Guess the burger eater wasn't fast enough to beat someone as awesome as the great me!"

"You cheatin' poker nugget." Alfred pouted once he made it to his destination, giving the cackling teen a playful shove.

"That insult mocks every ounce of your intelligence. You sound like a fag." Gilbert responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever, man. I'm starving."

"How can you choke down this sludge? Honestly..._mein Vater_ could cook better than this..."

There was a long pause of complete silence before Gilbert suddenly grew paler than usual, looking down at his feet. His father was gone now...there wasn't going to be anything he could do to bring the man back. Even if he was mocked by his parental figure, to the point of being called demon spawn, he couldn't help but feel ill and empty.

That was the being that took care of him, the one that kept him safe, no matter how much he appeared to hate his son with every bone in his body; The only person that Gilbert could ever call father.

The father that was no longer. No longer a barrier between him and his little brother. "Al, Why am I not happy?" He asked, fists clutching and un-clutching right in turn.

Alfred sighed. He couldn't let his comrade stand alone. "Did you love him?"

"_Nein_. Not once."

"Did he ever love you?"

"Come on Al, the tyrant hated me. You know that."

"Then...maybe," The American tapped his chin in thought, "...you wanted to love him...wanted him to love you. But he didn't, did he?"

"Of course not."

"Then, you stand up in court and show them how much you care, how much you love your little brother. Show every stuffy asshole in that cramped up room that you aren't a delinquent! I know what I am, but you...you've got a little guy out there to worry about. Don't think about all the screwups you've made in the past. Make those little shits know that you're ready to give Luddy everything your father couldn't dream of!" Alfred had developed tears in his eyes, wrapping his arms around that pale, thin body. "I love ya', Gil. Like a brother. But your time in this building of pigs is up. You've got a blood brother of your own out there, alone and in the care of some foster parent while he waits for only one man. That man is you."

Gilbert's eyes welled and he clutched the back of Alfred's shirt. "_J-Ja_...he's not waiting for...anyone else but..._me_. I'll be the awesomest big _bruder_ ever!" His voice cracked, stuttering with the evidence of pain. "I'll miss you...but you're right. Ludwig needs his own family."

~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~

It didn't take long for Arthur to be in and out of the lunch line. He just bullied a few people out of the way and started to look for a seat. He immediately found the Italian who had run away from him and came up behind the poor thing, tapping his shoulder. "Boo."

Lovino squeaked and practically fell out of the chair. "What the fuck, ah!" He shouted, turning around. Once seeing Arthur he went pale. "U-Uh..." He stuttered, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, stop it you ninny. I'm not going to hurt you." The Briton huffed, taking it upon himself to sit down right next to the brunette.

"You acted like it in the hallway..." Came a response whispered under the other's breath.

"Nonsense. You decided to storm by, so I gave you my what for. Don't be an asshat and you'll be fine."

"I was in a rush, okay!"

"Then, you must very well learn to rush more gently." Arthur huffed, taking a bite of whatever sludge was before him. If it wasn't for his crude sense of taste, he may have been reduced to vomiting. Lovino himself was surprised that he was eating it perfectly fine. The first time he tried the food was three days after he had gotten here and couldn't bare to starve himself any longer. He had almost cried at how terrible it was compared to the food he was used to. Even now the teen could feel his taste-buds silently heaving.

"I'll remember that." He said, not wanting to get his ass kicked over the usual smart remark. It was pretty much silent after that anyway.

Arthur hummed as he ate most of the food on the tray, throwing the rest in the trash. He bounded back over and smiled. "Say, would you like to do something fun?" He gave a light poke to his new "friend's" cheek.

Lovino blinked, looking up. He hadn't been expecting to share anymore conversation. "As in?" He asked, waving his palm towards himself in a motion that requested there be more information given.

"You'll see, just trust me!"

"Why the fuck would I trust you?"

"Because I said so!"

The dark-haired Catholic groaned. "Fine...anything can be more interesting than this." He replied groggily, frowning as his food dripped off the spork.

"Then hurry up and eat! I'm not waiting much longer!"

"Consider me done already." Lovino told him, throwing everything in the garbage. Today's selection looked particularly rancid and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Aw...what an unfortunate waste. Anywho, come on, chap. We must make haste."

"What you call unfortunate, I call good riddance." Lovino puffed, trailing behind the scruffy blond.

* * *

**The shortest chapter I've written in a while. I'm disappointed QAQ**

**All is how it is, unfortunately!**

**R&R, Tell me how I'm doing!**

*******Chibi America*******


End file.
